Smiles
by The Trix Rabbit
Summary: Alec's smile changes through out his life. When he was five, it was innocent and sweet. When he was fifteen, it was shy and awkward. But no doubt, they were the widest and the happiest when he's with Magnus, who's prettier than any princess Alec's ever seen. Fluff. Snapshots of Alec's life through the smiles he wears.


**A/N: Spoilers, clicheness, and you're going to hate me when you read the end :D**

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was born smiling. Instead of incessant wailing and sobbing as his siblings did, he came out with a little shy smile, chubby baby cheeks twitching up slightly. "Alec, my little baby Alec." His mother cooed at him deliriously before handing him off to be cleaned off. Alec just gurgled happily.

He was nothing more but a cuddly baby with a soft tuft of black hair sprouting up and a pair of big curious blue eyes.

Maryse always did think it was kind of strange how much she loved this little 8 pound baby, even when it didn't do anything but sleep and suck its thumb and gurgle for a couple months.

* * *

At five years old, Alec's smile is still missing a few teeth that haven't grown in just yet. He runs around barefoot and reads fairy tales and smiles all day.

He has a new baby sister now. He reads to her and babbles about her constantly. His eyes shine just as bright as the day he was born. Alec has no care of the world at this age, he has no demons to hunt and no reasons to cry.

He's happy.

"Alec! Do you want to get married to this princess?" His father coos at him one day, pointing a finger to an illustration in a story book. Alec cocks his head to the side in thought. She's very pretty, Alec decides, she looks like his mommy and his mommy is very pretty.

But he can't see himself holding her hand or kissing her cheek like his daddy does to his mommy. Alec's face scrunches up adorably, and he shakes his head no. "Girls are gross." Alec didn't say that he'd much rather get married to the dashing prince that stood next to her.

His mother and father laugh and laugh and laugh and Alec just smiles along with them, not understanding what they're laughing at. Isabelle's making little baby gushing and squealing noises and Alec just smiles right there with them.

Alec's smile then is innocent and sweet, unfazed by life and disappointments.

* * *

At ten, Alec's still got some of that baby fat rounding his cheeks. He spends his days studying runes and he awaits the first time he gets his drawn. He wants to be good for his mom and dad, and he doesn't do much but read books.

He has to be a good Shadowhunter, after all. He doesn't know that he doesn't kill a demon till he's eighteen. He doesn't know how big a disappointment he is to his parents. At ten years old, Alec's naïve, just like any other ten year old. He still throws temper tantrums, and he still huffs when his mother tells him to clean his room. He's normal at ten years old.

Alec still smiles, too. It's a wide smile that shows his row of baby teeth that just started falling and he has little dimples that his mom jabs a finger into whenever they appear. His smile is just as carefree as it was when he was five, but now instead of people telling him he's adorable, people say he's handsome. That he's going to grow up to be a little heart-breaker, just like his daddy. Alec grins the most at that one, he wants to be like his daddy. His daddy's tough, the toughest shadowhunter there is.

Isabelle's not a little baby like she used to be. She's eight, and she wears colorful little ribbons in her hair and she's right there next to him studying to be a shadowhunter. Alec likes his sister, she's the only girl he can stand. Besides his momma, that is.

He still doesn't want to marry any princesses. Girls are gross, after all.

Alec was happy when his mom comes to his room holding a baby wrapped up in a little blue blanket instead of a little pink one. Isabelle's no baby anymore, but there's still crying in the house, there's still his parents rushing about to get bottles and diapers and Alec's happy to have Max in his life.

He's a little jealous too, but only sometimes. He loves Max, he really does.

Alec's smile at ten appears less on his face than when he was five. He smiles when he sees Max play with his old toys, and he smiles when Isabelle sits next to him and babbles about what she's learning while kicking her legs against the table.

But his eyes still shined as big and clear as the day he was born. His smile has a couple gaps now and his teeth aren't grown in yet, but still he's happy.

Alec at ten is driven and confident and cocky, if a bit naive, and he wants to be just like his daddy.

* * *

The first time Alec sees Jace, he's just turned twelve. He's a bit more cocky than he was at ten, but his face still has the same amount of baby fat. More and more people that stop by at the Institute tell him he's handsome, that he's going to grow up and have his picking of girls. But Alec still has no interest in princesses, girls are still gross.

Jace came to the Institute on a rainy day in April.

His mom tells him that Jace is his new brother, but Jace isn't his brother. Max is his brother, and Jace isn't Max. So when his momma tells him to come downstairs to meet his new brother, Alec's a bit huffy. He doesn't want another Isabelle or Max, he's happy with the way things are right then.

He stomps down the stairs with his chin in the air, ready to tell this 'Jonathan Christopher' person that he wasn't his brother, and that he didn't want him living with them. But as soon as he reaches the last flight of stairs and sees him, Alec's speechless.

Alec hasn't seen a whole lot of boys around his age. He just knows Max, but he's still a little toddler running around the house crying, so he doesn't really count. Jace at ten-going-on-eleven is possibly the most beautiful thing Alec's ever seen.

His hair is still long and wavy and golden and his eyes are honey and slightly steeled in a way that's far older than his boyish adolescent face. He's wearing leather training clothes and he looks really tough. The windows were all open, but the rain outside just cast the entire room in a dark sort of glow, and Jace with his golden blond hair and brightness lit up the entire room like a beacon. Alec immediately felt inadequate in his T-shirt and shorts. Alec blushed when he realized he was frozen on the stairs staring at Jace like a deer caught in the headlights.

So he quickly rushes down the stairs, and hides behind his mom. "Alexander, say hi to Jonathan Christopher. Jace." His mother smiles at Jace and shoves Alec in front of her, hands resting on his shoulders.

Jace flicks two calculating eyes at Alec as if seeing if he's worth talking to. "Hi Alec," Jace says and Alec's heart thrums in his chest heavily, his name never sounded so _beautiful _before. Alec flushes a even darker shade of red. His name sounded like a tune coming out of his lips.

"Hi." He said weakly and he wished he had long hair like Jace's so he could hide his face away from that synchronizing glare. Jace blinked back at him, expecting him to say something else. Alec just looked down and stared at his bare feet, and how stupid he looked to next to Jace's Italian loafers that seemed to be the same as his dad's.

Jace was dressed like a mini-adult, barely five-five and dressing like he was a fierce fourty-five year old shadowhunter.

"Umm, do you want to go read books?" Alec offered pathetically, this time actually turning right around and pressing his face into his mother's flowery apron that smelled like vanilla and brownies. He peeked his head out a little just in time to see Jace's face bloom into a smile.

The rain pauses, and the sunlight streams in through the large windows and suddenly sections of Jace's hair were bleached white-blond and his eyes glittered like two gold coins. His teeth were white and straight, circled by a pair of pink lips.

His smile was young and youthful, the only indication of his age besides his height that gave his age away. And it was the most beautiful thing Alec's seen in his twelve years.

Alec didn't want to marry any silly princesses, he didn't want to hold hands or kiss or say 'I love you' to any gross girl. Jace was far prettier than any princess he's seen in his books, and he couldn't help but think marrying Jace would be much better than marrying Cinderella.

Alec smiled back, but instead of wide and toothy, his smile is shy and reserved. "You boys go on then, I'll call you both down for dinner. Then we can help you get unpacked, okay?" She spoke the last part to Jace, and Jace gave her a bit of a curt nod.

He smiled at Alec though, and Alec did feel kind of special and fluttery.

When Alec meets Jace at twelve, Jace is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

* * *

Alec at fifteen is sharp and angular and lanky and a tad awkward. He still has a bit of growing to do before he fills out, he eats like he hasn't seen food in a century and his joints ache constantly with growing pains.

His cheeks shed the little bit of pudge it held before and it revealed high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. Now everyone calls him handsome and girls come all the way from Idris to come see him. But still Alec has no urge to hold their hand or kiss their cheek. He doesn't want anyone thinking he's handsome either, except for Jace.

Alec's hair has changed drastically since he was ten. He used to have a mostly short cut with a bit of unruly bits at the top, leaving his forehead exposed completely. But now, his hair grew thick and long, he has bangs now, and his hair brushes the bottom of his ears.

He doesn't like people looking at him anymore. He used to preen and glow whenever somebody complimented him, but now he's much more reserved and his smile is beginning to show less and less.

Alec's smile at fifteen is a sight to be seen, when it's real. He smiles at Isabelle, who's thirteen and started getting pretty, not the snot-nosed little girl with colorful ribbons in her hair. He smiles at Max too, who's six now and reads books just like him at that age. He wants to be a tough shadowhunter too, just like Alec. But he smiles the most around Jace, who's funny and smart and memorized Shakespearean plays like they're grocery lists.

It's shy and brief, a ghost of a happy boy before it's gone. He smiles at Max as he cuts up his steak for him, and then it's gone. "This is an outrage!" His father's furious snarl calls from the head of the dinner table and Alec almost dropped the knife he was using to cut up Max's steak.

The entire family, Maryse, Isabelle, Jace, Max and Alec all look up. "The Clave is actually thinking of _not_ exiling these two _fags _from the Los Angeles Institute. Isn't that disgusting, Maryse?"

And there it is. Somewhere between Alec's thirteen and fourteen birthday, he realized he wasn't supposed to not want to marry princesses. That he wasn't supposed to think Jace was prettier than Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. That he wasn't even supposed to _think_ of Jace as pretty.

Alec took a shaky breath and continued cutting up his little brother's steak silently. He didn't see Jace's eyes on him in worry or Isabelle staring down at her cup angrily.

Ever since Alexander Gideon Lightwood was a little boy, he wanted to be a strong Shadowhunter for his mother and father. He is fifteen and hasn't killed a demon, and finds other boys pretty. He's not so happy anymore.

Jace has killed more demons than Alec can count, and even his baby snot-nosed sister whipped a demon to death with the gold whip she got from their dad for her twelfth birthday. But Alec's nearing being an adult, and still has yet to. He hates it.

So he trains harder and longer than Jace and Isabelle. Because he needs to get better. Maybe when he kills his first demon, he'll stop finding Jace pretty.

"Disgusting. That's just what it is, disgusting." His father spits out the words like they're a slur and Alec flinches and drops the knife with a loud clatter. All eyes are on him.

"Just forgot to do something. Can I- Can I be excused?" Alec's voice is jaded, revealing none of the inner turmoil his heart did.

Alec at fifteen isn't happy anymore. But his eyes are still the same blue as they were the day he was born.

Alec at fifteen is a little damaged, a little broken. He shouldn't think of holding hands with boys or kissing a boy on the cheek, but he does.

His smile is fleeting and rare, but genuine. At fifteen, Alec's sadder than when he was twelve. He's not naïve anymore, and he doesn't pretend to be.

* * *

Alec at eighteen is strong, fast and intense. His smile is sarcastic and snarky and there aren't many times his lips flicked up in a real smile. His hair's longer now too, hiding more and more of his face, and he's grown to be more worried than he was at fifteen.

He slumps over in his chair and covers himself in dark colors and baggy sweaters. He doesn't like to be noticed and he wants to be forgotten.

When Jace brings back a _mundie _to the Institute, Alec knows there's something different. He sees Jace smile at her and it sent his heart beating angrily, harder and harder until Alec's sure it would break. Jace thinks she's special, real special, and a small part of Alec does too.

Because she caught Jace's attention, something he couldn't do for eight years. And he hates her for it.

To Clary, Alec's smile is cruel and mocking. It's condescending and arrogant, all sharp teeth and tipped chin.

He hates Clary sometimes, especially so when he tells Jace he hates her. He hates to see the protectiveness and defensiveness fill Jace's eyes in a way Alec wished was only for him. He hates how fiercely Jace talks about her, as if she was something more than the _mundie _she is.

But Jace is falling for her, Alec realizes. He tells Jace this and leaves out the part that he spent a day in his room crying over the fact. He's never going to forget how much it hurt when Jace tipped his head back and smiled softly. The silent agreement thick in the room.

Jace loves Clary. Jace _loves _Clary.

What does some stupid _mundane _have that Alec doesn't? What can she do that he can't? What's so damn _special _about Clary that Alec doesn't have?

Alec really hates Clary, a lot of the time.

But sometimes, the less selfish part of him sort of likes her. He's seen Jace sleep his way around a lot of girls, and once Clary entered his life, it's like a curse was lifted. He smiles more, laughs more and fights better. He's less arrogant and his eyes take on a sort of shine that only appeared when Clary did.

Never around Alec.

When Jace asked him to be his _parabatai, _Alec's eyes fought a battle against the tears threatening to spill down in large streams. His eyes did look suspiciously shiny, and if Jace didn't know better, it would be tears of happiness.

Parabatai are forbidden to have romantic inclinations to each other. So even without Clary in the picture, Alec would never be the first in Jace's heart. Only a fighting partner, a brother. And he wants to pull his hair out in frustration.

And even after all these years, Alec couldn't see Jace as a brother, not the rainy day in April on the stair case, and not now.

He was Jace to Alec. Jace Wayland, not Jace Lightwood. He wasn't a brother. Because you're not supposed to love your brother. Not like this.

Alec's smiles then are rude and fake, and only once in a blue moon would a genuine smile appear. Alec at eighteen is sad and insecure, and he wishes that time when he was five and his father asked if he wanted to marry that princess, he wishes he could've said yes.

He wishes he wanted to kiss girls and hold their hand, he wishes he didn't want to do all these things with Jace.

* * *

The first time Alec meets Magnus, he was entranced. It was like the first time meeting Jace all over again.

It was at Chairman Meow's second birthday party, and Alec kind of owes it to Clary for them meeting. Without the silly Mundane girl, he wouldn't have met Magnus.

Alec always tried to look 'straight' as hard as he could, hiding his body in unflattering clothes, never allowing any sort of color into his wardrobe. His life was spent muted and boring before Magnus came along in his life like a giant firework of colors and beauty.

It made Alec jealous, the first time Alec met Magnus. Why did he get to so proudly strut around, flaunting his sexuality while Alec spent his entire life hiding it? Why was he so un-plagued by shame and guilt when thinking of other boys?

He was a warlock, no doubt about it. Slitted green cat eyes and a toned stomach with no navel.

Alec's heart thrummed, fast and furious just like the base to the song playing in the background. Magnus flirted with him. _Flirted. _Alec was told he was handsome his entire life, yet none of them felt like this. None of them set his heart beating wildly, or a strange sort of bafflement cloud over.

He called him cute. He told him to call. Alec sputtered wildly, and if not for Jace efficiently tugging him away, he would've stayed there all night, just thinking about it. Magnus smile is warm and flirtatious, all sultry eyes and white teeth.

And Alec's smile when he see's it is humbled and shy and a little bemused. But it's genuine, and it's a stunner. Well, according to Magnus.

* * *

When Magnus and Alec become a couple, Alec's smiles are dreamy and far away. He hums as he drinks his coffee, and he taps his foot along to the tune on the elevators. He smiles more, _much _more than before he met Magnus.

Because as soon as he met Magnus, he felt special, he felt wanted. It was a feeling he originally wanted to feel because of Jace, but now Alec wasn't sure. Magnus, or Jace? Jace was there almost half his life, and his parabatai.

Magnus was a Warlock that saved his life and he's only known for a couple months. He still isn't sure.

But as he sees Jace talking to Clary one day, he knows she's it for him. Alec knows, deep down somewhere that Jace is already gone for that stupid _mundie _with orange hair. And a part of Alec, he's okay with it. Because he has Magnus.

He still _loves _Jace, and he convinces himself every time he sees them talk in hushed tones or hold hands under the table, it hurts. How can he love Magnus when his heart is yearning for Jace?

'I don't love Magnus. I don't love Magnus.' Over and over like a mantra, Alec tried not to fall for a Warlock. Especially such a promiscuous one that will forget him once they're done. But the day that Magnus gives him the key to the apartment, Alec couldn't think of one good reason not to love Magnus.

Alec's hair is still just as long and unruly, but now those two beautiful blue eyes seemed to glow even brighter than they did before. He smiles at nothing and he grins at everything. And it's all Magnus' fault.

Because Magnus was far prettier than any princess, and he was far more glittery than any silly ballgown dress that they wore.

And when Alec catches himself holding that little silver key in his hand and smiling just at the sight of it, Alec knew he was done for.

* * *

When Alec starts talking to Camille, the smiles come rarer to his face. Now he's frantic, he needs to find a way to be with Magnus, needs to hold him off from leaving Alec. He's scared, he's panicked and he just wants to feel special, like those few months.

He wants to feel like he really mattered to Magnus, not just a time holder before the next pretty face comes along. He wants to feel like he was different from Will, and Camille and all those other people that have fascinated the Warlock before. But he's not. Not really.

Because he's just a pretty face. His heart didn't seem to speed up at the compliment as it did the first few times, now that he knows there's many more who has received the same words, who flushed under the same intense gaze, hell _slept _in the same damn bed.

And Alec knew he was being irrational, that Magnus didn't know him before his past flings, but how could he change Magnus? How could he with his prudishness and his baggy sweaters compare to Camille and her seductive gaze and curvacious body?

When the Vampire tells him about removing Magnus' immortality, Alec's gut instinct is to say no, no, no NEVER. But the more Magnus seemed to branch out away from him, the more scared and desperate Alec became.

They started fighting now too, and it's all Alec's fault. His stupid insecurities. Magnus refuses to let him become immortal, and Alec was just _desperate. _

So he continues meeting with Camille, and with each meeting, the smile slipped further and further off his face.

But that one time in the subway is what sealed it. Him and Magnus were over. And suddenly, there was no reason to smile. Not a single one.

* * *

Two years later, Alec was still alone. That shy smile that used to be so rare is now no where to be found. He spends his days moping around the Institute, and when he's not moping, he's hunting and fighting. His muscles are strained and worn tired, and no rune can put that bounciness back, no rune can make him happy the way Magnus did.

But still, life goes on.

Alec's hair is now out of control, the tips of his bangs already growing into his eyes and the ends of his hair brushes his bony shoulders. He hides behind it just like all those years ago. His eyes lost the shine they held when he was with Magnus.

He eats minimally, preferring to drink away his sorrows when nobody's looking. His baby snot-nosed sister has boyfriends now. Even that silly mundane who got turned into a Vampire has found a mate in Isabelle. Jace and Clary are together and they're a ring's away from being married. And Alec, Alec's alone. With not even princesses to come keep him company.

Because the one prince he wanted is gone.

Until the day he's not.

The silly mundane girl who isn't really a mundane, but will forever be one to Alec keeps getting hurt. She can't go two weeks without being fatally injured, and a part of Alec is still spiteful. Because she's not alone, not like him. She has Jace, and Alec has no one.

And for once, Jace is a Lightwood to Alec. He's not a Wayland, or a Herondale, or a Morgenstern. He's a brother. He loves Jace like a brother and a parabatai should. And Jace is no longer Alec's princess, and he's no longer the person Alec wants.

Jace wants Clary, whose body is fighting all kinds of posions, and she's slowly slipping away and Alec can see it's driving Jace insane.

His parabatai's always on edge now, he's snappish and rude but Alec can see right through it. He's _hurt. _

And part of Alec feels bad for her too. Her face is just about as pale as the bed sheets she rested on, Jace's tan hand that held her's constantly was a sharp contrast to her skintone. She was dying. And so was Jace.

So when no rune could help her and no Silent Brother knew what to do, they call in a Warlock.

Magnus Bane.

And when Alec sees him, it's like the first time all over again. And the smile's back, shy and blushing, his heart thrumming faster and faster, almost leaping out of his chest.

Magnus was back, and so was Alec's smile.

* * *

They got married when Alec was twenty-five. Now Alec's smile is wide and bright, and it's the same smile from all those years ago. He told his parents the day after Magnus proposed, and they were a bit tight-lipped at first, but were really happy for him.

There was no drama in his life. And when he finds his first gray hair, twenty five year old Alec didn't freak out like eighteen year old Alec would've. Growing old is natural. Gray hairs are natural. Magnus still loves him and won't leave him over a gray hair.

They fall into a mundane routine. They go to sleep entwined in each other's arms, the glistening wedding bands together as they hold each other through the night. They wake up the same way, and each morning Alec smiles just at the feeling of Magnus' arms around his and his peaceful sleeping face.

He makes coffee for the two of them, and when Magnus wakes up they make breakfast together. It's kind of really sweet and Alec finds himself humming as he does this and tapping his foot to the music that's constantly playing in the apartment.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is in love. And it's not with a princess. His smile now is near-constant and his eyes are as bright as they day he was born.

All thanks to his Warlock Prince who is ever as glittery as the day they met.

* * *

When Alec hits thirty five, that one gray hair turned into a small cluster of gray hairs at each temple, and his eyes are now gathering a little bit of crowfeet at the sides, and still Magnus holds him at night and they're wedding bangs sit perfectly next to each other. He still smiles, and that causes the little bunch of wrinkles to wink. It's wide and happy and he got a hair cut that shows more of his face because he has nothing to hide now. It's still long, but only because Magnus likes it that way.

He has a bunch of nieces and nephews now, two nephews and one niece from Jace and Clary, and he has three nephews from Simon and Isabelle.

And he couldn't help but feel a little jealous when they all have their hands full juggling diapers and milk bottles. He feels empty, as if something's missing from his life.

So on their ten year anniversary, they adopt a little Shadowhunter boy. They name him Max Lightwood-Bane, and now they're hands are full with milk bottles and changing diapers and Magnus looks happy too.

He's definitely changed from when Alec was eighteen, he doesn't party so much anymore, but still he remains just as glittery as the first day. He's softer now too, less sarcastic. He touches Max like he's a treasure and he still kisses Alec whenever he feels like it.

Alec's happy, but now his smile is a bit tired and delirious sometimes, raising a baby is exhausting.

But when he sees Max look up at Magnus and call him 'Da-da', he can't help but feel all special and fluttery and _happy. _

And when he see's Magnus tear up a little, it just makes him smile all the wider.

* * *

At forty five, Alec's smile is deep and fatherly, and his crowfeet make him look very distinguished. His hair is shorter now, and his hairline is slightly receding. But Magnus, he still looks like he's eighteen and Alec's still a little scared he's going to wake up one day and think Alec too old.

But every time Magnus grins as Max calls him daddy, that youthful yet slightly proud smile appears, Alec's fears are put to rest.

Every time Alec wakes up with Magnus' hand still holding his, his fears are put to rest.

And all those times Magnus stares at him like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and kisses him like Alec's still that eighteen year old closeted Shadowhunter, Alec really, really loves him.

Max is nearing eleven now, and he fights with his cousins daily. He's gotten his first runes early, and if Alec didn't tear a little bit at that, he'd be lying. He duels and he looks up to his Uncle Jace and thinks his Auntie Isabelle is the prettiest thing.

Clary painted pictures for him that hang in his room proudly, and Uncle Simon buys him Mundie books and takes him to see movies.

Alec's life is perfect, and he can't help but feel he reached his happy ever after. And it doesn't include any gross girls or silly princesses.

* * *

At eighty seven, Alec's face is heavily wrinkled, but his eyes still stick out like bright sapphires. He's weak and his skin is dotted with age spots and he's a grandpa now.

Max has a wife now, and a little baby boy who looks just like him. Isabelle and Simon are still around, but Isabelle's hung up her golden whip in exchange for knitting needles. Simon is still just as youthful as he was all those years ago, just like Magnus.

Jace and Clary died in each other's arms eight years ago. They went to sleep in each other's arms, and they just didn't wake up. They're love held strong through many decades, and Alec was happy for them. They were buried together in the Bone City, right next to Robert and Maryse Lightwood.

Lying on the Infirmary bed, Alec feels delicate and fragile, if very happy. Isabelle's sobbing hard, and Simon's holding her sobbing right back into her arms. And Max is fighting the tears, he's a tough boy, he doesn't cry easily. But his wife Rachel, her tears are flowing down ruining her mascara and leaving black tracks. They didn't want their baby to see their grandaddy on his death bed, and Alec was glad for it.

But what hurt the most was Magnus, who was every bit as perfect as the first day they met. His clothes are muted and dull, and Alec thinks he looks much better in glitter. "Magnus..." His voice is hoarse and broken, but his smile is there, old and deep.

"Sweetpea," Magnus whispers back, holding Alec's outstretched hand in two of his own. Magnus didn't change, not one bit. But tears track down his face and Alec wants to brush them away.

"I love you, never forget that. I'll miss crawling in bed with you and waking up with you and watching the kids grow up with you." His voice is sad, but his eyes are happy, just as sparkling as the day he was born.

"Alexander, no." Magnus is full on sobbing now, and Alec hates it.

"Please don't cry. I know you'll miss me, but please let yourself be happy." Alec's voice is soft, and his heart beat is getting slower and slower.

"Never, not ever again. Not without you." Magnus said fiercely, and the grip he had on Alec's hand was borderline painful.

Now Max was crying, and everyone was crying and Alec, to this day, hates seeing the people he love cry. He just smiled sadly. "I'll be with Jace and Clary and Mom and dad, I'll wait for you all. I'll watch over you, Magnus. We won't leave each other, not really." Alec murmured, other hand coming up shakily to brush away the tears, before falling back down weakly.

"No, please." Magnus begged and his back was shaking through the tears.

"I've had a life full of love and smiles and happiness, and it's all because of you, Magn-is. You taught me how to love. Thanks."

Then Alexander Gideon Lightwood went with a smile on his face, but left the room in tears and hysterics.

He lived a life that held the greatest love a human could ever have. He was born into the world smiling, and he left the world smiling.

And at some points in his life, there was no reason to smile, but over and over, Magnus proved him wrong. Because wherever there's Magnus, there's a reason to _smile. _

**A/N: TOLD YOU YOU'D HATE ME. NOW REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
